


cognac fumes

by amandamonroe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandamonroe/pseuds/amandamonroe
Summary: “Sophie, my boobs are about to fall out of this! Maybe it’s a good thing we’re in LA, anywhere else and I’d be freezing my-”Sophie was quick to cut Parker off mid-rant. “Parker, you’re fine! You look amazing. You’ll be amazing.”Sophie dresses Parker up to help Hardison and Eliot get information from a mob boss at a LA party. Parker will do anything to help her boys, even if it means wearing a thong. Only problem is, there's not much for her to do besides sit there and look pretty. "There" turns out to be Eliot's lap. And as for there not being much to do... well.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 434





	cognac fumes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and title from Lana Del Rey's song "Off To the Races"
> 
> I tried so hard to write straight up smut. Really, I did. Apparently I don't work that way! So, there isn't really any plot (at least, I tried to avoid it) but there is some context. Might be rated too high, but I'd rather be safe. Set mid to late season 4, I’d say? All errors grammatical and otherwise are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any recognizable content. I do not make any money from this. This is purely for fun.

Everyone was staring at her and Parker really wanted to blame Sophie. Not that it was Sophie’s fault, per say. But why couldn’t Sophie have been the one wearing a thong and stilettos? 

But really.

This was totally fine. She could do this. Probably. 

It’s just… when the con had started going sideways, she had already been done with her part. She had been all ready to head back to the hotel room and wait for the rest of the team. Parker had been halfway out of the mark’s mansion when Nate had summoned her over comms.

“Parker? Are you out?” 

“On my way out now!” 

“Change of plans, meet Sophie and me in the van.” 

As Parker made her way down the hallway, she could hear Hardison’s relieved exhale over the comms. He and Eliot were at the party downstairs, playing poker with the mark. 

Despite it being broad daylight, Parker easily made it across the freakishly perfect lawn and to the hidden van and passed Nate the papers she’d stolen from the mark’s office. This particular mobster, Daniel Rossi, was paranoid and kept records of his dirty deals the old fashioned way: Paper records in an “unbreakable” safe. 

Yeah, Parker found that part pretty funny. It had taken her longer to unhang the ugly painting from the wall in front of the safe than it had to crack the safe itself open. 

Nate quickly became involved in pouring over the records, leaving Sophie to fill Parker in. 

“The mark seems a little suspicious,” Sophie started. Parker was instantly on alert. She hadn’t heard anything that sounded like trouble over the comms, but that didn’t mean that all was running smoothly.

“Are Hardison and Eliot--”

“Oh, they’re fine!” Sophie reassured her with a gentle smile. “Rossi seems to be buying their cover, but I was thinking that things might go a little smoother if they had some assistance Let’s take out our comms, shall we?” Sophie requested. “Nate, do you mind stepping outside for several moments? I’ll call for you when we’re done.” Wait a minute, done with what?

“Wait a minute, Nate? Why are you leaving?” Parker called after Nate’s retreating back, her only response a quick wave and a “you’ll be fine!” that was not at all reassuring. 

In the time it took Parker to realize why Nate would leave her and Sophie in private with their comms out, the other woman had already pulled a pair of shoes, a makeup case, and something that Parker _really _hoped wasn’t a dress from the depths of a designer suitcase that Parker could’ve _sworn_ wasn’t there two hours ago.

“This is a rather personal question, but when was the last time you shaved?”

Parker wasn’t ashamed to admit that Sophie’s question made her gulp in fear. 

Soon enough, she was stripping off her comfortable, black thief-clothes and pulling on a bright gold dress that was even shorter than the ones she had worn during the Iceman Job. While the fabric itself was nice and shiny, if a bit thin, it also happened to be backless, with a thin strap. The kicker was the deep vee neck that prevented a built-in bra. 

“Sophie, my boobs are about to fall out of this! Maybe it’s a good thing we’re in LA, anywhere else and I’d be freezing my-”

Sophie was quick to cut Parker off mid-rant. “Parker, you’re fine! You look amazing. You’ll _be_ amazing.”

“Easy for you to say,” Parker grumbled as Sophie came at her with a hairbrush. “You’re not the one wearing a damn thong!” 

“Well,” Sophie huffed, and was she… laughing? “I would, but Rossi has already met me, remember? Plus, it really would be best if you were the one to help the boys out here, hmm?”

It just wasn’t fair, pulling that card! Sophie knew she’d do anything for Hardison and Eliot—up to and including wearing a thong. 

“Are you sure they’re okay?” Parker whispered as she slipped on the stilettos Sophie handed over. 

“I’m sure they’re fine, but I’ll check,” Sophie raised her voice. “Nate? You can come in.” 

Rattling off a status report, Nate didn’t catch sight of Parker until he was back in the van with the door closed. “Um. Wow. Sophie, are you sure that this is--”

“Of course! She’s-”

“- that is a _very_ short dress and I don’t want-”

“- to really sell the con!”

One of these days, a Nate-and-Sophie conversation was going to give Parker whiplash. “Are you guys done? Anyone want to tell me what I’m doing?”

“All you have to do is go find Eliot and Hardison, help them sell their cover. Easy!” With that, Sophie ushered Parker out of the van. “The cameras are still looped, but if one of the guards stops you, pretend to be lost and a little drunk, works every time! Oh, and put your comm back in!”

Parker picked her way back across the lawn, this time grateful that it was so well kept. In these shoes, a stray rock could take her down embarrassingly quickly. She made it up to the mansion without any trouble and slipped through some open terrace doors. Several steps down a hallway and a turn later, and she was in full view of the party. 

“Okay Parker, are you there?” Sophie’s voice came over the comms. Before she could reply, there was a sharp coughed “_what?!_” that Parker easily identified as Eliot, cleverly hidden by Hardison engaging the mark in a conversation about imported cigars. 

“You didn’t tell them?” Parker hissed. 

“Eliot, Hardison, I’ve sent Parker to join you, help sell your roles as high-level members of an East Coast mob to Rossi. All the other players there have entourages, or at least arm candy.” A quick look around confirmed Sophie’s words. Parker no longer felt quite as naked when she saw the bikinis some of the other women were wearing as they wandered to and from the nearby pool. Tuning out Sophie’s voice, Parker set off to find her boys. _The_ boys. A voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Eliot’s growled “dammit” at the mental slip. Now, if she could just--

“Hello there,” a greasy looking man in a linen suit said as he stepped into Parker’s path. “I didn’t see you earlier.” 

“Well, that’s too bad. Gotta go.” Parker still wasn’t as proficient at grifting-on-the-go, but she didn’t think her brush off deserved _that_ heavy of a groan from Sophie. Parker did her best to tune out Sophie’s suggestions. While it _could_ be beneficial to work this guy for the con, she really didn’t want to. 

Parker turned to walk away, and linen suit guy wasn’t pleased. “Hey, where’re you going?” Even his hand on her wrist felt greasy. Ew, how did Sophie do this? She didn’t have time for this; Parker just wanted to find the guys, finish the con, and put on some real underwear. 

“Look, I’m here with someone and I really don’t think he’d be happy to see,” Parker lifted her captive arm and shook it “_this_, so why don’t you just back off?” The gesture was punctuated by the reassuring sound of Eliot growling over the comms. 

Dropping her wrist, linen suit guy muttered something along the lines of “fucking bitch” and wandered off towards a nearby cluster of similar looking men. 

Glad to be rid of him, Parker gave herself a little shake- not too much, or this damn dress would fall _right_ off- and set off to find the poker table, being sure to dodge any other grabby hands. The looks were another problem altogether. Paired with Sophie’s “advice” in her ear about how to act like arm candy for a mob boss, Parker was in _no mood_.

Despite LA being their original base of operations, Nate and Sophie had both been confident that no one would recognize any of the team if they popped back into town for a quick con. Parker was starting to understand why, since they’d never interacted with anyone in this social circle during their time in the city. The smell of smoke and perfume, the ornate jewelry, the almost ostentatious decorations; it was all ridiculous displays of wealth. 

When she made it through the crowd surrounding the poker game, it was easy to spot Hardison and Eliot. They were sitting next to each other at the circular table, standing out from the other players and partygoers easily. The various mob members were all decked out, each wearing some kind of jewelry, while their “girlfriends” were in skimpy cocktail dresses. The boys were dressed more casually, leather and denim next to satin and linen. It was a piece of normality in this unfamiliar situation. 

Parker considered hanging back and watching, but the press of strange bodies at her back and wandering eyes was making her skin crawl. She tuned out Sophie’s continued advice and strode forward. She’d been doing better with her grifting lately, she could do this! And there was no way in hell she would be _deferring_ or _giggling_, no matter what Sophie said. 

She walked right up to the table and rested a hand on the back of each man’s chair. “Hey guys, sorry I’m a bit late.” Should she have used an accent? Sophie always seemed to use an accent when she was on the grift, but then again, neither Eliot or Hardison were using them. 

Their heads snapped to look up at her, and Parker couldn’t help but laugh. The _looks_ on their faces! Was this why all those other women dressed this way? Parker certainly hadn’t appreciated the leering looks from the other partygoers, but when it was Hardison and Eliot staring at her, it wasn’t bad at all.

Hardison recovered first, his casual “Well hey there mama,” accompanied by an arm around her waist. She leaned into his side, glad the chairs were armless. Hardison was much more comfortable than a chair arm, and in these shoes, Parker wanted all the comfort she could get. “Enjoying the party?”

“Uh yeah, it’s great!” Did that sound sincere enough? How was a mob girlfriend supposed to act? Maybe she should’ve been listening to what Sophie was saying earlier. The comms were silent now, as she and Nate let the other three team members work. 

“Glad you’re enjoying it. And you are…?” the man sitting across from Hardison asked. Parker recognized him from the briefing as Rossi. 

Eliot, who had remained silent up until now, answered. “This is… Alicia.” 

Heh! Alicia, Alice. Parker liked it.

“And what role does Miss Alicia play in your organization, Mr. Kelly?” Rossi directed his question to Eliot, but kept his eyes on Parker and Hardison. 

“Eliot, be careful. Rossi seems more willing to deal with Hardison than you, he may see you as more of a threat. Let Hardison be the one to press him for more information from here on out, okay?” Nate instructed over the comms, then went silent again. 

“Alicia’s a friend of ours,” the hitter responded, leaning back in his chair. The look he gave Rossi wasn’t careful by any means—it was a challenge. 

Giving her hip a quick squeeze, Hardison let her go and moved to diffuse the tension. “Now Mr. Rossi, before Alicia here showed up, you were telling us about…”

Hardison’s deep voice faded into the background as Parker become focused on what was on the poker table. Mixed in among the cold hard cash were diamonds. Rings, bracelets, necklaces… Oh, and that was a platinum setting. Were those emeralds? Figuring that the mob members wouldn’t take kindly to her playing with the pot, Parker took a look at what the boys had collected so far. It was difficult to see what Hardison had in front of him as he leaned forward, engaging Rossi in conversation. Eliot, on the other hand, was leaning back in his chair, drink in hand, legs spread—the picture of ease. 

Parker took a step to the left and almost crashed into the table. _Shit_, she’d forgotten she was wearing these heels! 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and Parker found herself sitting perched on Eliot’s thigh. Oh, that was better! She leaned back and smiled at him. “Thanks!” she chirped and rotated to face the table. Behind her, she felt more than heard Eliot’s smirk. Now she had the _perfect_ view and, as Eliot’s arm remained around her waist, the people hanging around watching the game had less of a view of _her_. 

“You’re good at this,” she told him, appraising the pile of money and jewels on the table in front of them. “These are pretty.”

“Oh yeah?” Eliot asked, and sat straighter. Parker went with it, completely comfortable straddling his strong thigh. As they shifted, Parker made note of the greasy man earlier watching them. Feeling smug, she beamed at him and wiggled her fingers in a little wave. Eliot noticed.

“Who’s that?”

“Some gross guy who grabbed me when I first came in,” Parker answered. Behind her, Eliot started.

“Why didn’t you call for me?” he hissed in her ear. His breath tickled. 

“I told him that I was meeting someone who wouldn’t be pleased if they saw him grab me like that, and I was coming to find you anyway,” Parker said. 

In their ears, Nate jumped in. “Eliot, I know you’re not happy that some creep grabbed at Parker, but you can’t do anything to him, okay? Keep your cover!”

“Damn right I’m not happy,” Eliot muttered. Parker took advantage of his forearm against her stomach to lean in and examine the jewelry in front of them. The poker game seemed to be on hold for the moment, as Hardison had Rossi and one of his associates at the table involved in conversation, prompted by Nate feeding him information over the comms. The remaining player at the table had been distracted by a woman in a bikini bringing him a drink. The crowd watching the game had dispersed a bit, and Parker found herself relaxing. There were less strange eyes on her, Hardison and Eliot were safe and with her, there was money on the table—she was happy.

“You see anything you like?” Eliot murmured in Parker’s ear. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and Parker shivered at the feeling of his stubble on her bare skin. “Hey, you cold? You’re not wearing much, who the hell picked this dress?” His hands shifted to rub up and down her arms, and Parker had to think for a moment. She was far from cold. If she got any warmer, she’d be in a bit of a situation…

“Nope, not cold! Sophie picked the dress. And the shoes. And my underwear.” Parker grumbled. Eliot’s hands paused for a moment, then drifted to her hips. 

“I think I know what’ll make you feel better.” He reached past her and sifted through the jewelry on the table. He emerged with a string of diamonds dangling from his fingers. 

Well, that was certainly an improvement! “Ooh!” Parker exclaimed and plucked the jewelry from his fingers. She could feel his smile against the back of her neck and had an idea. “Will you put it on me?” she asked. Eliot always seemed so happy when she let him do things for her. He’d look down, hair falling into his face, and then meet her eyes with a small smile. Parker loved seeing that smile. Hardison got a similar one when they’d lay in bed next to each other and just talk about anything and everything. Speaking of Hardison… 

A quick glance showed he was still in conversation with Rossi. Parker slipped her right foot out of the heel and ran her toes along the back of his calf. Watching him twitch but keep his cool, she was about to do it again when Eliot stopped her with a firm grip on her knee.

“Parker!”

“What?” she asked and turned to blink at him. Despite the scolding tone in his voice, she could see his eyes were crinkled in amusement. They both enjoyed messing with Hardison.

“Here,” Eliot said and brushed her hair around to the front of her shoulders. Parker passed him the necklace and sat facing forward, the picture of patience. In truth, she was practically vibrating with excitement. That was an expensive piece, quality diamonds, and Eliot had won it, he was giving it to _her_. His hands were rough against the skin of her throat as he slipped the necklace in place against her sternum. They were different from Hardison’s long fingers, but just as gentle. 

Parker was holding her breath as Eliot finished with the clasp, but she gasped when he ran a finger down her spine, following the skin exposed by her dress. He stopped with his knuckles resting just above the swell of her ass and she bowed her head at the sensation. 

Next to them, Hardison had finished his conversation with Rossi. “Man, you ready for another round?” he asked Eliot. 

“Yes, that’s a good idea. Don’t ask and run, stick around, play it casual,” Nate directed from afar.

Parker was barely listening to any of this, too focused on how _good_ it felt to be sitting in Eliot’s lap, wearing his winnings. She felt like royalty, almost. Part of her wondered if this was why all the other women at the party hung around the mob members. She knew that many of them were attracted to the money that flew around, but did any of them get this? Parker didn’t think so. She felt powerful. The other girlfriends followed their men, but Parker didn’t, she was their _partner_, she—

“Alicia!” 

Parker’s head shot up at the sound of her cover name. “Yeah?” Was that rasp really her? She cleared her throat and tried again. 

Hardison leaned closer, and Parker couldn’t tell if his “You okay, babe?” was aimed at her or part of the con. 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m good,” she breathed. Had it suddenly gotten hotter?

Hardison’s eyes drifted down her neck. “Hey, what’s this?” He slipped a hand between her skin and the string of diamonds around her neck and Parker almost stopped breathing. “El gave you something shiny?”

For a second, Parker thought that Hardison would be upset. After all, they were the ones who were dating, so technically he was the one who was supposed to be giving her jewelry, and it wasn’t like it was _necessary_ for the con for Eliot to give her diamonds. But that’s all it was, a second—because Hardison looked delighted, if the broad grin on his face was any indication. 

Eliot’s chin rested on her shoulder again. “Knew that would look good on you,” he murmured, and peered down at where Hardison was now tracing the neckline of her dress with his thumb. “Why don’t you see what you can win her? I think I’m gonna sit this game out.” 

“Don’t blame you,” Hardison pulled away and turned to Rossi. “Looks like it’s just me this time.” 

As Eliot sipped his drink, Parker leaned forward to watch the game and _fuck_. She was definitely in a _bit_ of a pickle, so to speak. All that attention from the boys, their proximity… it had kinda turned her on. Okay, she admitted to herself, it had turned her on a lot. She was sitting in Eliot’s lap, wearing a _thong_ and he was wearing _jeans_. The rough denim between her legs certainly hadn’t helped the situation. And Parker _knew_ that he was strong enough to take her weight, but knowing that and being able to _feel_ that strength between her legs were two very different things. The simple knowledge of it didn’t make her want to grind herself against his thigh. 

In an attempt to distract herself, Parker snatched the glass out of Eliot’s hand and took a gulp of what turned out to be cognac. The expensive liquor settled into warmth deep in her belly, far from the shocking burn she’d been hoping for. 

“You want more?” Eliot asked, brushing his fingers against hers as he took back the glass. His attentiveness was one of the things she adored about him. In the privacy of her own mind, she had certainly considered how that attentiveness might lend itself to his skills in bed, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“You know, I’m okay but I think I’m going to just…” Parker waved her hands in the universal gesture to indicate “leave the room”. In actuality it translated to “run from the room, get off in the bathroom and then come back” but that was neither here nor there. Eliot got the point either way and made to stand up. Parker hadn’t been ready, needing a moment to prepare to walk in the heels Sophie gave her. 

She ended up with her hands braced against the poker table and Eliot’s knee pressed against her cunt. Her swallowed gasp went thankfully ignored by the others at the table, but Eliot certainly noticed. He froze for only a moment before squeezing her waist and slowly pulling her back towards his chest. 

In what she hoped was a casual gesture, Parker brought her hand up and bite a knuckle. _Don’t say anything, don’t say anything…_

“Are you wet?” he whispered and _shit_ she’d soaked through his jeans, hadn’t she? Instead of shoving her off, like Parker had expected, he slid his hand down, fingers stopping to rest just at her inner thigh. 

To their right, Hardison started slightly before shifting his cards to the other hand. In one smooth gesture he reached out and brushed his fingers against Eliot’s where they were still pressed against her leg. Before he drew back, Parker took a moment to admire how pretty their hands looked together, set off by the gold of her dress. 

She knew she should leave and either act like nothing happened or apologize but she didn’t want to do either of those things. Instead, she wanted to take Eliot’s hand and slip it up under the hem of her dress and shove her thong aside. When he took his other hand and pulled the knuckle she’d bitten away from her mouth, and rubbed her lower lip with his thumb, she didn’t think he’d take much convincing. Parker took a deep breath and arched backwards slightly so that she could see his face. 

There was a light sheen of sweat mixed with the stubble on his upper lip, and his eyes were blown wide. He looked so open, willing. _I could ask him for anything,_ Parker thought distantly, _and he’d do it._ It was a heady rush, the realization that she had control over such a powerful man. She licked her lips and watched his eyes track the motion. “Would you?” she asked and he nodded, a soft movement that pressed their heads together. She turned back to face the table, relaxing into the press of his lips against her neck. 

The poker game continued and Parker was bit surprised they hadn’t drawn more attention. Oh they were some people watching the path of Eliot’s hand up her thigh, but most were distracted by their own vices. It was even warmer than before, the smell of smoke mixing with perfume denser as the afternoon progressed. 

Parker gave a silent yelp as Eliot set his teeth to her shoulder blade and almost purred when he followed with his tongue. She was so caught up that his fingers shoving her thong aside to get at her clit were a pleasant surprise. 

_ Fuck that’s… oh _ . Parker was by no means going without orgasms—thank you Hardison—but they were in the same category as money and diamonds: More was always better. 

As Eliot’s fingers worked between her folds, she glanced down and watched. His rolled up shirtsleeves meant she had a wonderful view of the muscles and tendons in his forearm as he moved against her. The gold material of her dress caught occasionally on his bracelets but still provided a modicum of privacy. Anyone who looked at them could easily guess what was going on, but nothing was showing that hadn’t been on display when she first walked into the party. 

His other hand drifted from her mouth and down her throat until it was pressed against her sternum, perfectly centered between her breasts and the string of diamonds. Much like Hardison had done earlier, Eliot dipped his fingers under her neckline. His hands were rougher than the hacker’s, and the scars and callouses provided a delicious friction against the sensitive skin of her chest. She shivered in response and ground down against his hand. The groan he muffled into the back of her neck made her smile. 

By the time he’d worked a finger up inside her, Parker was damn close to coming. She just needed _something_. Opening eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed, she glanced to the right and saw Hardison. He must’ve folded, as the game was continuing and his hands were empty of cards. 

As she looked at him, he met her eyes and then slowly ran his gaze down her body to Eliot’s hand between her legs. 

That did it.

She would’ve gasped her release out loud if Eliot hadn’t pulled his hand from her chest to her mouth. Instead, she panted against his palm as her body clenched around his finger. He lightly rested his fingers against her cunt before gently tugging her soaked thong back into place. Parker leaned against his chest. She felt giddy. 

Hardison cleared his throat. “I think it’s time to go babe.” His voice was even deeper than usual and there was a glint in his dark eyes that promised more. She glanced down and saw a familiar bulge under his snug pants. “I’ve completed our business with Mr. Rossi. Why don’t you let us take you back to the hotel room, sleep off that cognac.” 

On shaking legs, Parker stood up. She swayed lightly in her heels and would’ve sat back down without Eliot’s help. He stood up with her, plastered to her back, hair tickling her upper arm as he pressed his forehead down to her shoulder. She could feel his deep breath as he composed himself. 

Across the table, Rossi stood up and reached out to shake Hardison’s hand. “I look forward to doing business with you, Mr. Phillips.” He turned to Eliot and Parker but didn’t extend his hand. “Mr. Kelly, I trust you and your… _friend_ enjoyed the party.” With that, the mark turned and left the table, taking the other plays with him. 

Eliot huffed and growled out “Good riddance” before nudging Parker closer to Hardison. She stepped forward and quickly scooped up their winnings. Eliot kept an arm wrapped tight around her waist, a hot line across her bare back. He looked slightly dazed, letting Hardison take the lead out of the mansion with a hand in the middle of Parker’s back. When she glanced at Eliot, she could _see_ the wet spot she’d made on his jeans. That, paired with the sight of the enticing bulge in his jeans made her all the more eager to leave the party.

When they had wandered past the pool and were making their way down the driveway to where Hardison had parked the sports car they’d arrived in, he turned to Parker and Eliot. “That was quite the show you two put on. How’d you feel about another participant next time?”

Parker hear Eliot swallow and give a raspy “Yeah” as she nodded happily. 

They continued down the driveway and were almost to the car when there was a faint crackle that startled all three of them. “Parker, the next time I send you in to help the boys, _actually help them_! Don’t have them help you get off!”

The three thieves froze and made eye contact. The comms. _Shit._

“By the way, you’ve utterly traumatized Nate,” Sophie continued. “And if either of you have ruined that dress--” 

Eliot cut Sophie off. “Are you kidding me with this? You send her into the lion’s den dressed like _that_?”

“Yeah,” Hardison added. “Next time you send our girl in after us, maybe oh I don’t know. Let her pick the outfit?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Parker mused and played with the handful of jewels and precious metals the boys had won. “I had fun.” With that, she wandered over to the car, and heard her boys scramble after her. 


End file.
